You're Screwed HYDRA
by EpicKiya
Summary: When Billy wakes up, he discovers that HYDRA is merely using him as bait to lure in Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch. Little did they know, they're getting way much more than they bargained for. Regret comes in with an angry buff blond boyfriend and a speedster twin.


**You're Screwed, HYDRA**

 **Summary: When Billy wakes up, he discovers that HYDRA is merely using him as bait to lure in Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch. Little did they know, they're getting way much more than they bargained for. Regret comes in with an angry buff blond boyfriend and a speedster twin.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Young Avengers they would have the show or movie they deserve by now, alright? I also don't own any other Marvel characters.**

 **Notes: The idea of this fic comes from Psylockethe2nd. Because of her, my love for the Young Avengers grew. We need more of them in our lives. Also when I say Hawkeye, I'm referring to Kate.**

 **Warnings: If you're not aware that there is a CANON gay couple, Teddy and Billy, in the Young Avengers, then I have no idea what to tell you, also there's mentioned Clint x Wanda. If you don't like this pairing then again, I have no idea what to tell you. I personally am open-minded to read any pairing, you never know if you may like so yeah.**

* * *

When his eyes fluttered opened, the first thing that came to his view was just the color of a dimmed yellow and white. When it became clear what he was staring at, he realized that he was in a white room, only lit by a lightbulb above him. Billy's instincts told him to get up. Unfortunately, when he tried to, he was tied to a metal chair. He tried using his magic, only for a small shock to go through him. He stopped, feeling something on his neck then.

"Damn it."

"Try all you want. That's a power dampener you got on. Try to use any spells and you get shocked.", a deep, stern voice teased.

Billy's blues widened, realizing he didn't notice the door to the room open, dark clothed men walking in. One of them was masked with a white skeleton painted on the face of it. He was just a bit taller than the rest of them, and surely more intimidating. Billy knew he had to be the top guy. He always knew that he was kidnapped by HYDRA. The red sea creature symbol on the side of their jackets gave that away.

"Let me guess. You kidnapped me and you're probably going to experiment or something worse to me, right?", the magic user sassed, not giving any cares at this point. He already knew what was coming up. And he won't be the victim of it.

That's for sure.

The masked man stepped closer. "Oh no, kid. You have it all wrong. You're merely just bait. But we might just use you for our own benefits before we kill you. HYDRA has no prisoners after all."

"Because you probably would have no idea what to do with them. Besides, you picked the wrong day to kidnap me. Who do you plan on luring in anyways?"

"Your parents, of course and the rest of the Avengers! They'll come, most guaranteed they will, to save you and once they do, killed on sight.", the villain confidently replied, possibly smirking behind the mask.

Billy let out a giggle, baffling the HYDRA goons. Was this a time to laugh? He was tied to a chair, powerless and surrounded by heartless men and women who won't hesitate to kill him. And he's laughing?!

"What's so funny?", one of the men asked, more curious really.

"Oh you guys are so screwed. You better hope the Avengers come here before your will is officially written. A bigger threat is coming, I so promise you that."

Not amused about how calm and collected, the leader guy growled. "Cover his mouth. That way I don't have to listen to his annoying voice. His screams though I wouldn't mind."

"Watch it, buddy. There's only one guy that can get screams out of me. And let me tell you, it's not do to torturing. More so kissing and-"

"Okay, okay! We don't want to hear about that!", another guy groaned, quickly grabbing a cloth and using it to tie around Billy's mouth. The brunet glared at him, still calm because he was well aware of what was going to go burst through HYDRA's walls soon.

* * *

"Wait, so he got KIDNAPPED?!"

Already geared, the teens nodded, just as peeved as their older mentors. "And that's why we're going right now to save him! Who knows what HYDRA will do to Billy?!", America, a red, blue, white and black clad alien Latina shouted, the star shaped tattoos on the back of her wrists already glowing a bright blue. "I'm kicking some ass when I get there, too!"

"We all are. Oh most definitely.", another red, white and blue teen agreed, eyes narrowed behind his red mask.

"Well, where's Teddy, Tommy and Kate?", Clint asked, furious that his son was kidnapped and his other twin son was nowhere in sight. Wanda was doing her best not to blow up something. Natasha was rubbing her back to keep her calm, knowing that Wanda was more pissed than Clint was. Nothing is a woman's scorn, especially a mother's.

"They already went after HYDRA to get Billy back. I'm afraid by the time we get there nothing is going to be left. So we better go.", a yellow clad male suggested as a portal that was conjured by America. They jumped through it disappearing out of sight. From the other side of the room, Sam had let out the panicked whine he wanted to let out for the longest. "Shouldn't we follow them? What if-"

"They'll be fine. These are the same teens that handled a bunch of mutated animals without so much as a scratch. Besides, anything we do to HYDRA isn't anything compared to what Hulkling and Speed will do.", Pietro smirked, having confidence in both his nephew and soon to be nephew-in-law.

* * *

"It… it didn't work?"

"That's impossible!"

"Well, try one more time."

"Ah, forget it. It's just not going to work again."

Billy kept quiet, an only option he had since he was still gagged, but smirked. He didn't even flinched when one of the HYDRA scientists injected something in his arm. He didn't feel the effects, only feeling self-satisfied at what was to come. The leader, Billy found out that his name was Crossbones, growled under his breath before shifting to face the young magic user. "You think you're cute, don't you?"

' _Well, I am, bastard. I'm very much adorable.'_ , the brunet thought with sass, raising an eyebrow at Crossbones to reflect his thoughts.

Crossbones sighed, catching his drift. "Okay, okay. I'll just kill you."

BOOM!

The walls shook and distant screams could be heard. Crossbones glared at the HYDRA soldiers that were shocked by the sudden intrusion. "GO!"

The men scurried out the room, rushing down the hall only to sudden be thrown back by a rather furious bundle of anger.

"WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Billy began wiggling in joy at the familiar sound of his boyfriend's voice. Pride swelled up in him at the upcoming thoughts of what was welcomingly invading his mind. He watched as an arrow flashed through the room, opening to let out a net which trapped Crossbones and two more goons. A streak of green and purple dashed in, stopping at the spell caster's side. Billy smiled behind his tied cloth, relieved it was his twin brother Tommy, AKA Speed, and Kate, AKA Hawkeye II, or Lady Hawkeye as Thor calls her.

"So who's the son of a bitch I need to torture?!", Hawkeye grinned menacingly. Billy was now up on his feet, his restraints gone.

"You kind of already trapped him, but I got this!" Crossbones and two of his henchmen, still trapped in the net, was levitated into the air with a blue glow around them, matching the glow around Billy's slender hands. They gulped, catching his dangerous grin. They knew they were in so much damn trouble.

Speed, Hawkeye and Billy, who was in Wiccan mode, sashayed out the room into burned down, crushed hallways.

It didn't take long until they met up with Teddy, currently in Hulkling mode, who had just finished running over some HYDRA minions. Wiccan whistled catching his attention. "Hey, love! I have a thank you gift!"

Crossbones and the two goons started to shake as Hulkling stalked over with a dark glint in his eyes while cracking his knuckles. Billy raised them higher before dropping them. The trio screamed, Hulkling grabbing the net they were in and swinging them. After a few good turns, he let them go. They flew right into a damaged wall, becoming unconscious from the impact. America, who shown up seconds before with Prodigy and Patriot, with one guy flung over her shoulder came up and whistled, impressed. "Think they're dead?", she teased, her signature grin on.

"Nah. Unconscious with a couple of broken bones for sure.", Patriot voiced with a blank look. He looked over to see Wiccan and Hulkling kissing, hugging each other like no tomorrow. He only smiled, being happy that Billy was okay and the couple united.

"Sucks that Noh-Varr and Loki missed the action.", Kate mumbled, taking pictures of Billy and Teddy. "Oh well."

"Anyone up for some pizza later? Wait, no! Cheese nuggets!", Tommy suggested.

"Chinese take-out.", David nodded.

"Why not just get all of it? You know Tony will pay for it anyways.", America sassed.

"True. Too true.", Billy laughed, perched on Teddy's shoulders. "Hey, fill me in. Did Dad and Mom went rampage or anything?"

"I think Aunt Wanda was close to blowing up some stuff and maybe Uncle Clint would have killed someone if he wasn't stopped quick enough.", Teddy answered, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile. Billy happily kissed his nose.

"Good thing you came and saved me, right?"

"Good thing? Of course! Look at the destruction!", Tommy laughed, falling to his knees in praise while gesturing to the fallen HYDRA base. Nothing but rumble, fire and unconscious men and women were left.

"SHIELD is going to have a field day with this report. Hell, Fury is totally going to have our asses.", Eli sighed.

"Worth it.", the others chorused, the sounds of upcoming vehicles approaching. They stiffened realizing who it was.

"I spoke too soon. America, portal now!", Eli demanded.

America quickly conjured up a portal within seconds, the teens hurriedly going through it and ignoring Fury's shouts.

* * *

 **Kept it short and sweet! Review!**


End file.
